The Kiss Of Fate
by Sephira Lysa
Summary: People are changing, the world is changing, as as the Marauders, and Starbucks grow up, somehow they come together, secrets being shared, lives coming together, and hearts falling in love. LEJP fic, also SBAJ new char and RLSR new char rated T just in cas
1. Marauders Manhood

Here's my new story...I really have NEVER finished one fanfic...so i really hope this is the one i do...I hope you like it...I had fun writing the first chapter, so please R&R and i will do my best to actually finish this one...I hope you like it! I'll have Ch 2 up as soon as possible...

Sephira Lysa

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than plot for this story, and the characters Sarena Enola Ross, and Ariella Nendra Jackson (whom you will meet in Ch. 2)

Warning: Content may vary: it depends on how I'm feeling, so I dont know how long each chapter might be, i guarntee that romance scences will be longer, cuz those are my favorite, but I dont know about the rest...anywayz...I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! R&R PLEASE!

* * *

The Kiss of Fate

Chapter 1: Marauders Manhood

"So this is it" James thought as he sat in this compartment waiting for Sirius to return from his post-Hogwarts snog session. James was scared and yet excited at the fact this was his last year to have Lily fall in love with him, before a million other guys took his place. He couldn't believe he was made Head Boy, especially after all the pranks he and the Marauders had pulled since his first year at Hogwarts.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sirius finally came back grinning like an idiot.

"What now Padfoot?" James smirked

"Oh nothing, Prongs, can't a man just smile?"

James knew his best mate was hiding something. "Not in your case Padfoot, now what is it," he said standing up and getting his wand from his back pocket, "or I'll be forced to hex away your manhood"

Sirius' face paled, behind his gorgeous jet black hair that hung down in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare…that's taking away a mans dignity!"

"Yes but I know its something about Lily, so what is it?" Sirius opened his mouth, and then closed it, as if rethinking what he was going to say.

"I don't want to tell you just yet…."

James lowered his wand, just as Remus and Peter opened the compartment door.

"Bloody Hell Prongs, settle down, we haven't even left the platform, and you're ready to hex Padfoot into oblivion. What's this all about?"

"Nothing" Sirius said, until James poked him in the stomach

"Padfoot here poke is keeping information about a certain red-headed beauty we all know, so I threatened to hex away his manhood if he didn't tell me."

"Oh," Remus and Peter stated and stepped into the compartment.

"You better tell him Padfoot, or Prongs will blow your reputation right out the window, along with any chance at having children." Remus stated with a bit of a smile playing on his lips.

Sirius tried to look brave and unaffected by this, but every second he paled even more. James was enjoying himself, he knew he would never do such a cruel thing to his best mate, but Sirius was having a hard time believing it. James knew, you take away a mans manhood, you take away his pride, at least in Sirius' case.

"Well gulp I can't tell you…it'll ruin the surprise..."

"What surprise?"

"The one about Lily being Head girl, and….bloody hell" Sirius covered his mouth.

James beamed and put his wand away.

"So…" Peter said, obviously trying to lighten the mood, and calm everyone down just in case he wouldn't be turned to the point of the wand. "What about Lily being Head Girl?"

"Oh nothing….nothing…." Sirius clearly had more to say, but he didn't want to spill the rest of the beans.  
Remus and James looked at each other.

"Nothing…I just found out that Head Boy and Head Girl have to share a common room, and a bathroom…."

James' chin dropped to the floor "You're joking mate"

Sirius tried to look offended "Would I be joking at James Potter's final chance at major seduction of the wonderful Lily Evans?"

"No?" Peter said, looking confused

"NO...he wouldn't" James grinned thinking about how well this year was going to turn out. He couldn't wait.


	2. The Starbuck Sisters

Ok, so heres chapter two! I hope you guys like it...I have to say, I like the chapters with the guys ALOT more, but I like the ending. I'm working on Chapter 2 so It'll be up soon, hopefully...ENJOY! and PLEASE R&R!!!!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

The Kiss of Fate

Ch 2- The Starbuck Sisters

"So this is it" Lily thought as she stepped onto the Hogwarts Express for her final year at Hogwarts. She was scared, and yet excited at the fact she was going to have only one last chance to find out who she really was. She was also very nervous, one about being Head Girl and two who was Head Boy.

She walked down the train, trying to find her friends, and in the process found the Marauders. She glanced into the compartment as she passed and saw Potter pointing his wand towards Black's stomach, or at least it appeared that way. She saw a flash of light as Potter moved, and she saw it: The Head Boys badge. She was awestruck. How could Dumbledore do this to her? How could Dumbledore do it, period? This was the boy who had tormented her and the rest of Hogwarts for the past 6 years.

Lily stumbled down the hall, close to tears, but closer to destruction. She wanted to destroy James Potter. She staggered aimlessly down the corridor until she found Sarena and Ariella sitting in a compartment, chatting away. She slid open the door, ad plopped down onto the seat, next to Sarena.

"Lily? Lily? You ok?" Sarena asked, her silver-blue eyes filled with concern.

"Oh no. I know that look," Ariella said, her hazel eyes flashing. "She knows." Ariella stated a-matter-of-factly.

Sarena gasped "Lily? Who told you? Are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright. James bloody Potter is Head Boy." Lily spat through clenched teeth. "And nobody told me, I saw that badge on his bloody chest…I mean shirt."

Ariella and Sarena looked at each other, and smirked.

"Where Lily?" Ariella prodded, smirking all the while.

Lily knew what they were up to "On…His…Shirt."

Sarena and Ariella sat back, arms crossed, sitting across from Lily. "Ok, whatever you say, Mrs. Head Girl"

Lily couldn't help but smile "You know what I mean."

"Yeah sure Lily…" Sarena said, and Lily rolled her eyes.

"So.." Lily started, trying to change the subject "How are the Starbuck Sisters today?"

**Clearly, you shouldn't know who the "Starbuck Sisters" are, and no, it has nothing to do with coffee. The Starbuck Sisters are what Lily, Sarena, and Ariella call themselves, yet not in the same fashion the Marauders do. "Starbuck" in fact, means 'fate challenger' which is exactly what these girls planned to do: Challenge Fate**

They chatted for awhile, about their summers, what new clothes they had bought, what books they had read etc. until Lily checked her watch.

"OH MY GOSH!" I've got a meeting to get to! I'll see you girls later!"

Lily slid open the compartment door, twisted her ankle, and fell into the arms, of the Head Boy.


	3. Those Emerald Eyes

Heres Chapter 3 GO ME! I GOT 3 UP IN 3 DAYS!!! lol sorry...ive never done that before...anywayz...R&R hope you enjoy!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

The Kiss of Fate

Ch. 3- Those Emerald Eyes

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were having a jolly old time until James checked the time, and remembered the prefect meeting the Heads had to conduct.

"I musty be off mates, I'll see you guys later!"

James left the compartment, and in high spirits walked down the hall. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was walking, when all of a sudden a compartment door slammed open and the figure of his fantasies fell into his arms.

He looked down, and became entranced by the emerald green eyes that looked up at him. They stood there for a moment, but then she blinked, pulling him out of his trace.

"Lil…um…Evans…are you ok?" James mumbled

"Um...I don't know…" she blinked again, here eyes starting to fill with anger "I mean. Yes of course, Potter. I'm fine."

She stood up, turned around, took a step, and fell again. James caught her, his seeker reflexes coming in handy. He looked down into her eyes again.

"It doesn't look like it." Lily pulled herself out of James arms and faced him.

"Potter I...am…fine…thank you" and with that she spun around and started limping down the hall.

"Evans, you've hurt yourself, I think you might have sprained you ankle." Lily kept limping until her ankle gave way again and she fell. There was a big "crack" and Lily screamed. James rushed to her side.

"Evans…stop doing that…now you've broken your ankle…I can help you walk…I don't want you hurting yourself."

Lily, whose eyes were brimming with tears, looked up at James.

"Potter, I don't want, nor need you help. I'm not hurting myself, and my ankle just hurts a bit." The last part she said while trying to get up. "I can walk on my own."

She grabbed the handle on the door to pull herself up, and slid her hand along the wall for support. She looked absolutely pitiful.

"Evans, there's no need to be proud. You're just hurting yourself more."

"And how would you know Potter?" Lily grunted as she limped down the hall.

James kept following her slow progression down the hall "Because I've had a fair few injuries…."

"From one of your bloody pranks!" Lily spat

"Not all, some were from Quidditch and falling down stairs…"

Lily scoffed "oh from falling for me right?"

"Not exactly…" James started

Lily stopped "Potter you're exactly the same every year. You hit on me ruthlessly, you prank constantly, and yet everyone still likes you."

James stepped in front of her "everyone except you. You've never even given me a chance…"

"Never given you a chance?! Never given you a chance?! I gave you every bloody chance to make things right, and yet you still do the same things, you don't really mean sorry when you say it. So it doesn't mean anything. You're just a bloody liar."

"I never lied to you Lily."

Lily opened her mouth to yell at him again, but closed it when she saw the look in his eyes.

"Potter this is our last year at Hogwarts, your last chance to make things right, my last chance to give you a chance, but I'm not going to do that unless you are really going to try. Truly going to try."

They stared at each other for a long time, as though they couldn't see anything or anyone around them, all there was were those brown and emerald eyes. Magic was in the air, and somehow, a change came over them, something finally slicked and everything started to come together.

"I'll try Lily…I'll try…" James whispered

They stood there for another moment, until someone walked down the hall and hit Lily's foot

"BLOODY HELL!!" she screamed and slid farther down the wall. James was a little hesitant to help, but it hurt him to see her like this. "Evans? Would you like some help?"

Lily looked up into his concerned eyes and answered "Yes."

He put his arm around her waits, and slung her arm over his shoulders. "Now lean on me, and we can walk faster, cuz that way, we can get more weight off that ankle." She nodded and they proceeded down the hall.

James finally had chance, and he knew he couldn't screw it up this time, otherwise shed be lost to him forever.

James and Lily got to their meeting, a little late, but there in enough time they could still do business. When it was over, James helped Lily back to her compartment, then returned to his own, where his friends were, waiting for him, one of which was not acting as he normally would.


	4. Falling For Him

Hey everybody! sorry it took me so long to update. I did basketball, and during the season i had NO time, but now im getting a bit more spare time, so i'll be updating a little sooner. ANYWAY! I hope you like this chap. I think it kinda sucks, but w/e its not THAT bad...but I left you guys hanging still from the last chapter...hehehe...sorry couldnt help it...anywayz, hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Love,

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch. 4 Falling For Him

When Lily returned from her meeting with the Prefects, Sarena and Ariella were surprised to find James bringing her back. They knew James and Lily had a fight, but it usually turned out with Lily stalking off and James staring at her from behind with a smirk on his face. But this time, Lily had literally fallen at his feet. She could barely walk, and James was practically carrying her. James slid open the compartment door, and helped Lily into her seat.

Sarena and Ariella looked at each other, and smirked.

"Lily, are you ok?" Sarena asked.

"Yeah, I just hurt my ankle…a bit…" Lily winced.

"A bit, Ms. Evans her broke her bloody ankle trying to get away from me." James smiled.

Lily gave him a mock dark look, "Well I wouldn't have to if you weren't being so…" so paused

"So what?"

"I don't know. Anyway, I'll see you later James thank you for assisting me."

James smiled "Anytime Ms. Evans. Would you like me to come get you when we get to Hogwarts, so you can get to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Um…I think Sarena and --"

"Yes shed love to have you come help her, we can't do that on our own." Ariella stepped in.

"Yeah, that's so kind of you James." Sarena said, catching on.

"Ok then, I'll see you in awhile then." James smiled at all of them, his biggest smiled saved for Lily, and then he shut the compartment door.

Lily turned on them "Ariella! Sarena! What is your problem?!"

The duo smiled "Nothing, we jut thought that since you and Potter wre actually getting along, we would help keep it up." Ariella answered.

"But…" the duo kept smiling and Lily finally relented "ok fine. Whatever."

There was a slight pause.

"So, you broke your ankle, and fell at Potters feet?"

"Ok fine I did, but it's not like I _fell_ for him, I _never _will. _Ever._"

Ariella looked at her with a spark in her eyes.

"Are you willing to swear to that?"

Lily looked back, with fire in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Okay then, tonight, you'll swear to it."

"Okay, fine."

Sarena looked at her two friends, and laughed awkwardly.

"Ok …so… what shall we talk about?"

After a minute or so, the girls started chatting away as if nothing had happened.

After an hour of endless chatter and laughter, Lily lied down on the seat and fell asleep, not soon before they arrived at Hogwarts.


	5. His Tail Between His Legs

Hey everybody! I finally got the next chapter up! I have more already written so they next 2 or so chapters will be up soon! I got a request to make these chapters longer, so I am trying to do that, although I can't promise anything right away. Anywayz, hope you enjoy! keep R&Ring!!! love yous!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch. 5 His Tail Between His Legs

James stared into the compartment in disbelief. When he had left Remus, Sirius, and Peter had been plotting pranks to prepare themselves for their final year. But now, Sirius was looking out the window dreamy eyed yet frustrated, Remus was gawking at him and Peter as looking confused.

"But…I thought…" he started, until he saw James.

"Hey Prongs…" Remus said smiling with that hint of mischief they all had in their eyes when they smiled.

"So…boys…what happened after I left?"

Peter started to say something but Sirius interrupted "Someone is out to get me."

James smiled and stepped in the compartment.

"What did you guys do?"

Sirius frowned and looked out the window, while Peter tried not to look at James, while Remus started to tell him what happened. "Actually we didn't do anything, surprisingly. After you left, the lady with the cart came and we bought some things. Apparently someone had put a half drop of Veritaserum in a chocolate frog, and Sirius ate it. He started spilling his guts out to us, but of course its not like it isn't anything we haven't heard before. Then…they came to visit."

At this Peter squeaked, and Sirius growled still keeping his gaze out the window. James who was now sitting down, sat forward and prodded Remus to continue, a smirk shining on his face.

"Well, apparently, Sarena and Ariella wanted to talk to us, for some reason that still escapes me, But when they got over here, Sirius started to talk a little too much, so he excused himself to go to the restroom. We thought it would be ok, but no, Ariella claimed to have to go as well. It's not like he could refuse, so he accompanied her. I don't know exactly what happened, but somehow she asked him what his biggest secret was. We all know what that is, and somehow he knew he could not reveal that, regardless of the Veritaserum, so he well…"

"I kissed her. Okay? It's not like I had much of a choice. But I can swear she must have had a love potion on her lips or something because I don't know why I feel this way…" Sirius looked back out the window.

Remus paused for a minute then quietly continued "He came back with his tail between his legs."

Peter then piped up "Actually, he was in human form. She punched him in the stomach."

Sirius groaned loudly, and Remus smiled. "I cant say I'm not grateful for what he did, buy somehow, something is different about him, and I don't think it's a love potion."

James glanced over at his friend, and took in the expression on his face. His face was soft and dreamy eyed, yet he was biting his lip in confusion. This look was not unlike the look James had every time he had a fight with Lily, and was alone afterwards. James at back and closed his eyes. This year was going to be so different. They were no long children, and yet he knew they had a lot to learn about life, love and friendship.


	6. Etiam

Hey Guys, as I said, I will be getting these chapters up as soon as possible, I have about 4 written, they just arent typed up, so I took the time to type this one up, its not really THAT great, but I've got some really good stuff coming up soon...hehe...anywayz...if you guys have any imput let me know...anywayz, Enjoy and make sure you R&R! lol love ya'll

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch. 6: Etiam (Truth in Latin)

The Hogwarts express skidded to a stop, and its passengers all started to exit the train. Sarena and Ariella were in their compartment debating on whether they were going to wake Lily or not. Sarena believed they should, she didn't exactly want to have her be on her bad side the first day of school.

Ariella, however, had other plans. "Well if we wake her up, her ankle might hurt more, besides, James is coming, and he can carry her to the castle. See here he is now, we can ask him." James had arrived and popped his head into the compartment.

"Hello Ladies, is Ms. Evans ready to…" he stopped and a look of awe came over his handsome face. He thought he was looking at an angel.

Ariella smiled at this then gained her posture "We were just debating on whether we should wake her or not. What do you think James?"

James started at Lily for another moment, and then pried his eyes away from her. "I think we should let her sleep, her ankle might hurt more if we do."

Ariella smirked "that's exactly what I had been telling Sarena. Now you can gather her up, and we will gather her things."

"Okay" James looked back at the angel, and softly gathered her in his arms. Ariella and Sarena fetched her bag, and opened the doors for James.

As they stepped off the train, Sarena pulled Ariella aside and asked her "Ariella, whats wrong? Ever since you came back with Sirius you've been…well acting very…impulsively. Did something happen that you haven't told me?"

Ariella kept up her pace, her eyes focused on James and Lily. Keeping her face straight and expressionless she said, "Sirius kissed me."

Sarena's jaw dropped, and she stopped, and then ran up to stop Ariella by standing in front of her. "Whoa, are you serious?"

Ariella stopped and gave her that "does-it-look-like-I'm-kidding-you" look and crossed her arms.

"Well…?"

"Well what?" Ariella stepped around her, "It's nothing. Okay? Drop it."

Sarena turned around and caught up with her. "I know it either really bothered you, or it really thrilled you, so I will get it out of you, one way or another."

They continued on in silence and finally caught up with James, who was having a difficult time climbing into the carriage.

"James, are you alright? Do you need any help?" Ariella asked

"Well, yeah, the carriage is too high, I can't get her _and_ myself into it, without someone getting hurt."

Ariella laughed and conjured a step stool next to the carriage. "There you go Mr. Potter, Now watch her head." Ariella warned. Sarena and Ariella stepped into the carriage after James and Lily, into a carriage that was already occupied, by the rest of the Marauders

Sirius looked up to see Ariella step into the carriage, and froze. She looked back at him and he could see it, though very small, a twinkle in her eye that had not been there before. Sarena saw this exchange, smiled to herself, and looked out the window.


	7. His Sleeping Beauty

Hey Guys, Sorry this chapter is SOO short, but the next chapter is longer, I promise. Anywayz, hope you enjoy this little bit i have, i thought it was funny at least. anywhos R&R luv luv,

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Ch 7: His Sleeping Beauty

All was quiet as the carriage jumped to a start and started its progression towards the castle. There was silent argument going on between Ariella and Sirius. He would look at her for a moment, then she'd look back, and he would quickly look away. Then they'd do it again. James was staring at Lily, who was lying with her head on his lap, although without her knowledge of course, for she was still unconscious. Then there was Sarena and Remus. Sarena was staring out the window, up into the sky, and out into the trees. Remus appeared to be doing the same, but in reality, he was staring at her. He had never noticed how beautiful she was. But now as the moonlight shown down on her, and the light lit up her eyes, he could see it. These silent activities went ton until the carriage skidded to a stop and they were all snapped out of their little worlds.

Remus, who was closest to the door, opened it, stepped out and looked up at Sarena. "Ms. Ross, are you ready to go into the school?"

Sarena looked down into his eyes and smiled "Yes, Mr. Lupin, I believe so." She took his outstretched hand, which helped her out of the carriage.

Sirius and Ariella, the next two closets to the door, looked at each other quickly, then Ariella stepped out of the carriage, and followed by Sirius, and nearly fell over because of how fast she was walking. Sirius walked slowly behind her looking down at his feet, as he walked to the castle.

James was left in the carriage with Lily, finally alone with his sleeping princess. He didn't want to move her, he just wanted to have her sleep in his arms forever. Finally, he picked her up, and stepped down from the carriage (remembering to conjure a step stool beforehand). Behind the rest of the group, he carried this princess into the castle, past the Great Hall, up the flights of stairs to the hospital wing. He looked down at her once more as he laid her on the nearest bed, and placed the covers carefully over her sleeping form, before he turned to find Madame Pomfrey. He searched for several minutes, before he remembered she must be at the feast. With that, he sat down next to Lily and stared at her once more, not caring about anything else in the world. Just her.


	8. Amor Iuncio

Hey guys, I got this up as soon as I could, and I hope you like it. I've got some real interesting stuff planned, so you guys will be kept on the edge of your seats...hehe jk jk. No but its gonna be good. I really like this story, so I think I actually will finish one for once, but anywayz...keep R&R-ing thanks for everyones good comments!!!!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch 8- Amor Inuncio (Love Connection)

Lily looked around; she could see pictures covering the walls, pictures of her and James. James? _Why am I in a picture with Potter? _She thought. As she continued to walk down the hallway she was in. At the end of the hallway was a door, she stopped in front of it, and slowly opened the door. In the room, there was a crib, and a few other odds and ends to make up a babies room. Inside the crib was a beautiful baby boy. Lily could not believe how beautiful this baby was. She reached down to touch the black locks on his head. The baby rolled over toward her, and opened his eyes. _Those eyes…they look exactly like mine…_she thought _but that hair looks exactly like…_She then felt a hand hold her own, and lips kiss her cheek. She held her hand up to touch her cheek where the kiss was planted and turned to look at the hand that held her own. "James?"

* * *

James had not left her side since he brought her up to the infirmary. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, all he wanted to do was hold her hand, so after arguing with himself for awhile he slowly slid her hand into his won. The next thing he knew he was kissing her cheek. He quickly pulled back and mentally punched himself.

"James?" she whispered

* * *

James pulled his hand away and sat back in the chair afraid she would wake up. She stirred again and he nearly fell out of his chair trying to get out of it. He ran out into the hall, and stopped.

"James you prat, what are you doing? You should stay with her, she might be afraid when she wakes up, and if you're out here you won't be in there to comfort her." Said a voice in James mind. He nodded, to himself, agreed with the voice, turned around and walked straight back into the hospital wing as quietly as possible.

* * *

Lily slowly opened her eyes, and gasped. She was no longer on the train but in the hospital wing. She wondered how she got there, and whether Madame Pomfrey had seen her yet. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. _That dream, it seemed so real. Could it actually happen, or was it simply a dream?_ _James Potter, the boy I am vowing I will never fall in love with. _She kept her eyes closed until she heard her name called.

"Lily? Are you awake?" said a voice

She opened her eyes and looked into the face of the infamous James Potter. She looked at him for a second, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she asked "Potter, how did I get here? Don't tell me you levitated me here?"

He smiled and sat down in the chair next to the bed. "No, I didn't levitate you here."

She looked at him, with that look of mischief in his eyes, and couldn't help but feel different about him. To stop this she looked down and asked, "Well, have you found Madame Pomfrey?"

James kept looking at her taking in every aspect until he pulled himself out of it "No, actually, I couldn't find her. I was going to find Professor McGonagall, to see if she could help, but I didn't want to leave you here alone."

Lily couldn't believe he cared enough to wait for her to wake up, so she wouldn't be afraid. She sat there for a minute, and then whispered "Thanks."

James still couldn't take his eyes off her, but he whispered back even quieter "You're welcome Lily." They both sat there for a while until James stood up, reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Do you want me to go get Madame Pomfrey now?"  
Lily shifted and finally felt the sharp pain in her ankle

"Ow...Ow…Ow…Yeah." she looked up into his eyes "if you wouldn't…mind"

There was a connection made, then and there, the connection that would make their lives change, so drastically that they would never be the same ever again.


	9. Mischievious Minerva

Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, and the twist at the end...mwahahahahaha! lol anywayz I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Now I have a proposistion for you guys, actually a contest. I am going to have latin in many chapters to come, and from now on I'm not going to tell you what it means. Thats for you guys to do. If you figure out what the latin in the chapter means, I'll give you either a HP icon, or a HP banner, depending on how many times you give me what the words mean. Anyway, I thought this would be something fun to do with you guys, so i hope you enjoy the contest. I'll be writing the latin in **BOLD** to help you find it. Anywayz please R&R!!! and in your review put the latin definition! Luv ya'lls!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch 9 Mischievous Minerva

Professor McGonagall stopped directly in front of the door to the hospital wing, afraid to find out exactly what was going on behind the door. She took a breath and pushed open the doors. What she saw amazed her, and she stopped to stare. She was thinking one of two things, Ms. Evans was dead, or Potter was, but this was not the case. Evans was looking up at Potter, safely tucked beneath the covers while Potter looked down at her. She took a breath to recover and said "Ms. Evans, are you alright?"

The spell flowing between Lily and James was now broken, as soon as Professor McGonagall said a word.

"Um…yes and no Professor…" Lily stuttered

"She broke her ankle Professor," James said stepping away from Lily, toward Professor McGonagall.

"What happened Potter?"

"Well, we were walking to the prefect meeting, and she…" James looked at Lily who finished his sentence

"…And I fell. The train had been turning and I lost my footing. I tried walking again, but I fell and broke it. I hit the ground pretty hard."

Lily looked up at James, and James looked down at her. McGonagall looked between the two of them and said

"Ok then, well Madame Pomfrey is away for the week at a conference, so we'll have to set your ankle "Muggle-Style" until she gets back. Professor Grimwald will be up to set it shortly; he's taken a Muggle medical course to prepare for his class, so you will be in safe hands. In the meantime, you'll have to stay here. Potter, come with me so I can show you the Head dormitory. Once her ankle is set you can take her to her room." With that she turned around and walked out of the room.

James turned ant asked Lily "will you be alright? I can come back right after I find out where our rooms are. Is that alright?"

Lily looked back up at him "yes, that is alright."

James smiled and with one last look at her he turned around and followed Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall had waited for him at the end of the hall. He quickly caught up with her and they continued down more corridors up stairs and around corners. When they reached a portrait of a stag and a tiger, they stopped.

"**Dissimulo amado**" McGonagall said, it being the password (obviously) and the portrait opened.

They stepped inside and into the heads common room and McGonagall pointed to the door on her left "That is your room," she pointed to the door on her right "that is Ms. Evans room," she pointed to the door in front of them "and that is the Head's bathroom. Now Mr. Potter, will you be going to the feast, or will you be returning to the hospital wing?"

He looked over to the Professor and said, "I think I'll give Ms. Evans some company."

McGonagall repressed a smile "Now Mr. Potter, don't cause any arguments, otherwise I think you shall be the one with a broken ankle." She winked at him

James smiled "Professor, I think things will be a little different this year." And with that he left to join Lily in the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall watched him leave, and smiled to herself. "I think I'll make things a little more interesting." She waved her wand in the direction of Lily's room, the bathroom, and James' room. She then waved her wand around the common room three times and gave the most mischievous laugh you have ever heard, quite unlike Professor McGonagall. Laughing she left the Heads dormitory.


	10. Anhelo

Hey guys! hope you like the chapter! remember the contest! please R&R! luv ya!

Sephira Lysa

* * *

Kiss of Fate

Ch 10-**Anhelo**

During this exchange between Lily and James, the others were having an interesting time down at the Welcoming Feast. At the Gryffindor table Sarena and Ariella sat next to each other, with Remus and Sirius across from them. As they waited for the first years to arrive, Sarena sat chatting with Remus, until she remembered Lily. She looked at the teachers' table and could not see Madame Pomfrey. She looked for Professor McGonagall until she remembered she was out in the hall waiting for the first years. "Oh My Gosh! Lily! 'cuse me Remus, I'll be right back, I need to tell Professor McGonagall about Lily's ankle."

Remus smiled at her as she stood up and walked out of the Great Hall to where Professor McGonagall waited for the fist years. He watched her open the huge door, and step into the hall. He closed his eyes and tipped his head up to the enchanted ceiling, and he opened his eyes and looked up at the moon. Suddenly, he felt condemned, like nothing he did would ever be good enough and he would never get away from his cursed state. He sat there thinking and staring into the enchanted ceiling until Sarena returned five minutes later.

Sarena left the Great Hall quickly, and found Professor McGonagall standing at the top of the stairs.

"Professor McGonagall, I need to tell you something."

Professor McGonagall turned around "Yes Ms. Ross,"

"Well Lily hurt herself on the train, and James took her up to the hospital wing to find Madame Pomfrey, but I didn't see her at the teachers table."

"I see, well Madam Pomfrey is away at a conference for the week, so as soon as the sorting is finished I'll be up to check on her."

"Thank you Professor." Sarena said and returned to the Great Hall.

As she stepped into the Hall full of students' eager to be fed and get on with the feast, she scanned the crowd and saw Remus staring up at the ceiling with a sad expression on his face.

She too looked up and felt the same feeling of being condemned, and that feeling of helplessness she thought she would always feel.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ariella and Sirius were having a difficult time with themselves. Ariella and Sirius were having a difficult time with themselves. Ariella was so mad at Sirius, yet somehow all she wanted to do was fight with him so he would kiss her again. Sirius, on the other side, felt the same exact way except he was really scared. _What is wrong with you Padfoot? You're the God of Seduction, you're not the seductee!" _he thought while trying not to look at Ariella _You kissed her, you're still in charge_ he thought _Yeah but somehow you're the one wanting to grovel at her feet for another kiss_ A voice in his head said. "Oh shove off." He said aloud.

Ariella looked hard at him. "Excuse me?"

Startled, Sirius looked up "Um…Yes?"

She leaned forward, "Got a problem, Black?" she said leaning forward across the table.

Sirius trying to hide his fear leaned in as well. "Maybe I do, but I know you sure didn't when I kissed you on the train."

Staring hard into each other's eyes Ariella whispered, "Just you wait Black, one day you shall be taken from your throne, and you'll never be able to get back on it. You'll be groveling at my feet, begging for me." And with that she sat back and looked at Dumbledore who was about to speak.

After Dumbledores speech, and the sorting, Dumbledore gave his few words and the feast began. Remus and Sarena chatted way but each taking quick glances at the ceiling now and again. Ariella and Sirius on the other hand were silent, Ariella fuming, and Sirius seething, both determined not to look at each other. They looked down at their plates as they ate. Finally when the feast was over, Remus offered to accompany Sarena to the hospital wing to check on Lily, so Ariella followed slowly behind them. Sirius followed Ariella still seething, yet ever muscle in his body was aching to run up to her and push her against the wall. Sirius knew he had a problem for once in his life he wanted someone, he wanted her.


End file.
